<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty by ONeillwith2ls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954560">Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls'>ONeillwith2ls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e20 Entity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written as part of the Jack&amp;SamShipDay2020 and can be found on my profile. Republished as part of the Episode tags for easiness for me. Feel free to comment or not as I know many of you already commented on the original, so I won’t take it personally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Episode tags [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559308">Sam and Jack Ship Day Prompts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls">ONeillwith2ls</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally written as part of the Jack&amp;SamShipDay2020 and can be found on my profile. Republished as part of the Episode tags for easiness for me. Feel free to comment or not as I know many of you already commented on the original, so I won’t take it personally. Set during Season 4 Ep 20 Entity, as such speech from the ep is in<strong> bold</strong>.</p><p>Something has been bothering me ever since that 'entity' entered her. I wasn't able to put my finger on it before but now I see it plain as day.</p><p>I watch as it enters the corridor willing to follow it, willing to spare it because of her, if I must.</p><p>She is intelligent. I think sometimes the fate of the world hangs on her next thought, her next idea. To be fair, she's never given me any reason to doubt her. She does have a tendency to pull brilliant ideas out of her butt.</p><p>She's fantastic. No, really, I say it without hesitation. When she was placed on my team, let's just say I was less than impressed. Not because of her. I didn't know her yet. She was, however, a scientist and usually when a scientist tells you they've had field experience, it's usually not up to scratch. The actual field experience, that is. They are still all brains over brawn, and they hide from confrontation. That slender blonde-haired blue-eyed gal on the first mission showed she was just as capable as my men and it's not that often people do. My men are well-trained and I know I can depend on them. She was a liability, shall we say, and on the field, you can't afford liabilities.</p><p>But something strange happened. She kept proving herself time and time again, and I find myself watching her in awe. Her strength. Her ability. She and I, we fit, like a hand in a glove. We have an understanding which is beyond physical or emotional.</p><p>Then, on top of it, she's a scientist, she's smart! So incredibly smart, she thinks on her feet, she programs computers, she even has the long-term concentration and dedication to fix her bikes and cars—that is something we have in common.</p><p>She's passionate and compassionate. She's cute and she's deadly. She's warm and she's tender. She's beautiful and graceful.</p><p>Usually when I look into those bright and beautiful blue eyes that is who I see. I see all the things which makes her Carter.</p><p>And right now, that 'entity' is using her as a conduit for its own purposes. It uses her arms and throws them up in the air and spikes of energy stream from her hands to the ceiling.</p><p>"<strong>I believe the alien is attempting to return to the mainframe."</strong> Teal'c states, but I barely hear him as I point the zat gun at her. At Carter. I can hear my own heart pounding in my ears.</p><p>It pauses for a moment, as if to challenge me. It knows. It knows how I feel. It trapped itself inside the women I love, and it knows it. It knows I wouldn't shoot her, not for national security not for anything. It defiantly stares back at me for a moment—and that's when it happened. When I realize what has been bothering me.</p><p>It continues to send the energy spikes, staring defiantly at me.</p><p>See, normally when I look into Sam's eyes, I see <em>her</em>. Right now, that's not what I see.</p><p>Nothing. I don't see anything.</p><p>It's empty.</p><p>Empty of compassion and love. Of intelligence and knowledge. Of naivete, and experience.</p><p>And that is the only reason I find the strength to shoot.</p><p>It is not my Sam.</p><p>And I will not have the women I love used as a puppet, dangling in front of me—of us like that. It is not how Sam would want to survive.</p><p>So… I do it for <em>her</em>.</p><p>I know what it is that everyone is thinking. To be honest, I'm thinking it too. Lying in front of me is a brain-dead Sam Carter. She is literally being kept alive by machines, the very thing—the same thing that started her in this mess. And do you know what else she has? A living will. She told me about it sometime ago, made me promise that when push comes to shove, I would carry out her wishes. Shove happened about 4 hours ago, but I can't let go of her shell yet.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Carter," I whisper, although I'm fairly sure she can't hear me. "I'm not as strong as you think." I take a deep breath, walk over to her bedside, and just for a moment let myself hold her hand. "Where are you, Sam? I need you and you're not here. I lov—" I let go of her hand and wipe my face with my hand. "Shit." I mutter and look around, making sure no one heard my almost confession. But I'm safe, I'm alone. I sit and watch a few minutes more before Janet comes back in.</p><p>"<strong>Still no change?"</strong> She asks me, though I know it's a courtesy. She, of all people, would know if anything had changed. "<strong>I don't know if she ever told you this, Colonel, but Sam made a living will. No extraordinary means</strong>."</p><p>"<strong>Yeah, she told me."</strong> I admit.</p><p>"<strong>There's no brain activity of any kind. No brain wave for either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go, Sir</strong>."</p><p>I'm frustrated, I'm angry, I'm downright upset. This thing forced this choice on me, forced me to do this, do this to the women I love, and it knew it? What kind of rat bastard race does that? <strong>"Just give it a minute, huh?"</strong></p><p>I don't mean to be but I'm the first one by her side. I look in her eyes and I see her.</p><p>Thank God, I see her!</p><p>"<strong>Hey Carter, where you been?"</strong> I ask her softly.</p><p>"<strong>It's gone?"</strong> She asks, not just out of her but also off the base. Earth is no longer in danger. It's gone. It's typical her first thought is for others.</p><p>"<strong>Yes, it is."</strong> Hammond assures her.</p><p>"<strong>I was shouting for you to hear."</strong> She tells us weakly, as if it had been the only thing on her mind.</p><p>"<strong>We heard."</strong> I say.</p><p>I'll always hear you Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>